Chaos Unfolding
by Divinejustice
Summary: Chaos unfolds in the Vocaloid house with relationships, promises, adventures, and surprises at every turn.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfiction that will be written by me and a friend of mine who doesn't have a fanfiction account. Comments and _**constructive**_ criticisms are encouraged. Flames are not. **If you don't like the story, don't read it.**

Shipping Labels-

LenXRin

MikuXKaito

MikuoXHaku

Possibly more in the future. Note that couples are not together as of this moment. We accept suggestions as to when they should get together. I will have a poll up on my profile as to who you want to come first. Also note **RIN AND LEN ARE NOT TWINS! Miku and Mikuo are twins just in case you don't know.**

General P.O.V

It was a bright sunny day in the Vocaloid house, and everything was going great. Kaito was eating ice cream, Teto was making bread, Miku was hitting Kaito with her leek because he took the TV remote, Meiko was ignoring them, Mikuo was...being Mikuo. Luka was flirting with him and he was ignoring it and Gumi, Haku, Neru, and Lily were playing with a frisbee in the back yard. Rin and Len were upstairs where Len was doing some smart techie thing that Rin didn't understand while Rin tried to get him to come outside and be happy sunshiny. However when Len was focused on doing something he became a force so immovable even a bulldozer couldn't move him.

"Len come on!" Rin said. She grabbed his elbow and braced herself against the ground and pulled with all the force she could.

"I'm sorry were you trying to do something?" Len asked, purposely annoying Rin.

"LEN!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry that was a bit mean but the reaction I get is too funny to miss out on" Len said smiling.

"Seriously, today is beautiful and everyone else is outside except us. So we should go outside!"

"Actually Teto, Miku, Kaito, Mikuo, Meiko, and Luka are all inside. Plus us, so the majority of the household is inside, therefore you're wrong"

"Len! You're missing the point! It's really nice outside and you're going to spend the entire day inside! At least- no wait, that's a bad idea..."  
"What's a bad idea?"

"NO! Never mind forget I said anything! Now come outside!"

"I'll come outside if you tell me"

"Fine! but you can't do it!"

"Oh very well. Just tell me"

"I was going to suggest you bring your computer outside, but it was a bad idea!"

"Really? That's sound like a great idea! You're really good about coming up with good ideas Rin! I think I'll follow your advice!"

"Len! You promised you wouldn't!"

"Really? When?"

With that, He shut the lid of his laptop and started heading downstairs. Rin followed him the entire way yelling at him about breaking promises.

Miku P.O.V

Down in the living room, Miku was whacking Kaito with a leek.

"OW stop that! Where did you even get that!?" Kaito yelled.

"Give me the remote back! And I got the leek in the kitchen, where else you idiot?" I said

"OW MY FACE, fine have the stupid remote back sheesh!" Kaito said giving me the remote.

"Thank you!" I said quickly switching the channel.

"Hey! I was watching that!"

Kaito grabbed the remote back, switching the channel causing me to beat him with a leek again.

"OW SOMEONE MAKE HER STOP!"

"Miku, Stop beating Kaito with a leek." Meiko called

"Make him give me back the remote!" I yelled

"OW I want to watch this Miku!" Kaito said as I beat him

"NO!" I yelled

"OW this show isn't worth it!" Kaito handed me the remote back.

"Thanks!" I switched the channel back. Kaito was very sweet when he wanted to be. Other times, He could be quite annoying though. I looked over and noticed he was grumpy and annoyed.

"Okay, I feel bad now. I'll get you some ice cream."

Kaito's face brightened immediately when I said that and I got up and went in

Teto P.O.V 

I was in the kitchen making bread when Miku walked in.

"Hi Miku!" I said

"Hi Teto." She said, less enthusiastic than normal.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. Kaito was being difficult and now I think I've upset him."

"People generally get upset when you hit them with a leek."

"You aren't helping. But maybe I was being kinda mean..."

Miku pulled the ice cream out of the freezer.

"I see you're getting him ice cream. That should make him like you again." I said checking the bread.

"Yeah, I felt a bit bad. So I told him I get him ice cream."

"That's really nice of you."

"Thanks, I should probably get this to him."

Miku grabbed the bowl of ice cream and left the kitchen.

Meiko P.O.V

I watched Miku come back out of the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream for Kaito. I smiled. It was so obvious to me that they liked each other, but I'm not even sure they themselves realize it. I looked around. Teto was pulling her bread out of the oven. Miku was watching her show. Kaito was stuffing his face with his ice cream. Rin was coming down the stairs with Len saying something about breaking promises. Luka was trying to flirt with Mikuo. Mikuo was ignoring Luka. Everyone else was outside playing frisbee. Ah well, I thought. I turned and went past Len and Rin as I went upstairs to talk to a friend on the internet.

Mikuo P.O.V

I was trying really hard to ignore Luka to make her go away but it didn't seem to be working

"Seriously though, we should go out a date sometime." She said

"Um, I'd rather not." I said

"Why? I think it would be fun!"

"I just don't really like that sort of thing"

"Have you ever even been a date?"

Uh oh. She had me there. Girls had asked me because they knew me through the other girls in the household bringing friends home. However I always said no because I don't really like being out and about because I don't really like people. I really like my sister because, well, she's my sister, I kinda have to like her, and Haku because she's quiet as well and doesn't bother me.

"Well?" Said Luka impatiently

"Um wel-"

"I knew it! You haven't have you? So you wouldn't actually know! You should come try!"

"I've been on a date before!"

Oops. Didn't mean say that.

"Really? With whom?" Luka asked suspicious of me

"Umm.."

Luka gave me a look that read "I-don't-believe-you-one-bit".

"I went on a date with Haku!"

Oops. Didn't mean to say that either. I'm an idiot.

"What?! Haku went on a date with you? That's it!"

With that she grabbed my wrist and started pulling me towards the back door.

What have I done?

Haku P.O.V

I had stopped playing frisbee and was sitting under a tree when Luka came storming out of the house dragging Mikuo behind her. I didn't mind Mikuo because he never expected me to talk, just like I never expected him to. Therefore, we get along. Luka however, I found really annoying. She always flirted with all the guys. She also talks a lot. She pulled Mikuo all the way across the yard and up to me.

"So is it true you and Mikuo went out on a date?" Luka asked

I looked over at Mikuo who was looking at me desperately.

"Um yeah, I did. Why?"

If looks could kill, I would have been violently murdered right then.

"When did that happen? And where did you go?" Luka asked, her voice filled with anger

"We went roughly two months ago, and we ate lunch at Perrin's cafe in town" I said calmly

"I can't believe you! You didn't even tell me you two were dating!"

Oh no, this was going downhill quickly.

"We aren't dating! You can just simply go on a date with someone without officially dating!"

"Hmph!" Luka said

She stamped back over to the house and went inside, slamming the door.

"You're lucky I lied for you" I said once she was gone

"Yeah, sorry about that" Mikuo said

"Why did you say we went out on a date anyways?"

"Because she kept trying to get me to go out with her and I said I didn't really like it so she asked me if I had ever actually been on a date an-"

"You haven't" I finished

"Well, yeah. And you were the first person that came to mind. At least I didn't say someone even worse. I could have said Miku, or Len. That would have ended badly"

"You mean worse than it did"

"I guess"

Just then Len came outside with Rin following him yelling something about breaking promises. Len sat down in an outside chair and opened his laptop. Rin stood over his shoulder yelling about something different, who knows what?

Rin P.O.V

"LEN!"

I screamed at him. He had broken his promise and then pretended he had never agreed to it!

"What!?" Len asked.

I gave him a dirty look.

"What do you think?!"

He sighed.  
"I technically never said 'I promise not to do bring my laptop outside' so I didn't really promise."

"Len, you're being mean! You're outside and you're on a laptop! Really?!"

"Really."

I turned around and stormed inside loudly. I could hear the others talking about it. I ran up to my bedroom and slammed the door behind me. Why did Len have to be so difficult? Couldn't he put his laptop away for three seconds?

I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked

"It's me"

"Go away Len"

He opened my door. I turned around and glared at him. I was sitting on my bed and he came and sat down on the edge.

"I thought I said go away!"

I grabbed an orange plushie that was next to me and threw it at his head at point blank range.

"OW!" He yelled "How did that hurt so much?"

"Well, um, earlier I wanted to so if it would weigh more if there was an actual orange in it because you'd have the added weight of the plushie. Guess I forgot to take the orange out, sorry"

"You just hit me with an orange!?"

"No?"

"Yes you did!"

"No, I hit you with an orange inside a plushie"

"Same difference!"

"Not really. The plushie cushioned it."

"Well, thanks then!" He said his voice dripping with sarcasm

I gave him a look and then turned away

"Sorry I guess that was kinda mean"

"Yeah, it was"

"Look, I'm sorry okay? Can't you just accept my apology and move on?"

"I don't know if I want to!"

"Why do you have to be so difficult!"

I turned and went to hit him.

* * *

We will be trying to post new chapters around Tuesday and Thursday. Ideas are welcome.

Divine Justice


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter is late, i was busy yesterday and didn't have time to post, but i will make sure i post tomorrow

* * *

Chapter two

Luka P.O.V

I have just about had it with this place! I'm in a house with three boys, and I can't get a single one to date me! And now Mikuo was dating Haku! I stomped up to my room, though when I went by Rin's bedroom, I heard a little commotion, but didn't stop to see what it was. I sat down on my bed and felt grumpy. It just wasn't fair! After a few minutes Lily, Teto, and Gumi knocked on my door. When they came in Lily sat on the edge of my bed, Teto leaned against the wall, and Gumi sat in my chair.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked

"Yeah, we saw you storm off really angry so we wanted to know what was wrong" Gumi said

Teto offered me a bread roll, and even though I didn't really want one, I was pretty sure she'd get upset if I didn't take it so I accepted it.

"I just found out that Mikuo and Haku are dating" I said

"What!?" Gumi yelled

"Come again!?" Lily said, eyes wide

"I said they're dating" I repeated

"Wow the didn't even tell us" Teto said

"Yeah I'm surprised no one knew" Gumi said

"No one as far as we know. Someone might know" Lily said

"That's it! If anyone knew, It was probably Miku! Haku thinks she's okay and Mikuo is her brother so she would probably know!" Gumi exclaimed

"Let's go ask her then!" I said

We went downstairs where she was channel surfing and Kaito was next to her looking in an empty bowl that most likely previously had ice cream in it.

"Miku!" Lily said

"What's up guys?" Miku said

"Did you know Mikuo was dating Haku?" I asked, getting straight to the point

"What! He is? Since when?!" She asked

"Even Miku didn't know? Wow they kept the relationship really secret then" Teto said

I was surprised that no one had found out about it. However I didn't feel as down anymore because even Mikuo's twin sister didn't know. I sat down on the couch and started watching TV with Miku and Kaito.

* * *

Len P.O.V

I threw myself backwards to avoid getting hit, Rin fell forwards since her fist hadn't hit me. I grabbed her wrists and quickly pushed her back up. She naturally struggled against my grip but thanks to her insistence on my doing karate with her instead of being on my computer all day I had gotten much stronger than I looked. Eventually she stopped her struggles and looked down. After a few minutes I saw something shiny fall to her lap and I realize that she's crying. I instantly feel terrible since I hate seeing my best friend cry, especially when I caused it.

"Don't cry Rin, please. Here throw the orange at me again." I plead, trying to make her stop crying. Rin doesn't respond and I'm out of on hand ideas. Then it hits me like the orange.

"I'll be your servant for a week if you stop crying."

"Okay, but no ditching it now."Rin says, her tears disappearing, being replaced with her normal smile.

That little faker.

"You tricked me."I complain

"A deal is a deal, you promised."Rin says with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I shall now plot my revenge" I state

"No you won't, we're going outside for some fresh air, but first pass me my magic markers."

I sigh and hand them to her. I can tell that this is going to be a long week.

"Hold out your arm."Rin says

I hesitantly comply. She grabs my wrist and uncaps a marker. She proceeds to write "Property of Rin" on my arm.

"Really."I say

"Really"she replies with a smile. "now your first official job as my slave this week is to carry me outside and get me an orange smoothie."

"I'm a servant, not a slave rin." I say

"You are what I say you are, for the whole week."

I know better than to argue with Rin when she wants something more than once a day so I pick her up and walk downstairs.

The others give me questioning looks when I walk past, but I mouth 'don't ask' at them and continue on my journey. I set Rin down a deck chair and go to get her smoothie. I'm plotting revenge the whole time.

I walk onto the back porch where I had dropped Rin off. I handed her the glass.

"Thanks!" She said sweetly like she hadn't just tricked me into being her servant for a week.

"Whatever." I replied shortly

"What's wrong?" Rin asked

"This!"

I shoved my arm that read "Property of Rin" towards her. She sighed.

"Well if you hadn't used my idea you wouldn't be here"

She had a point there. If I had just not used her idea, I wouldn't be her servant for the next week.

"Look. I'm sorry okay?"

"I suppose I'll accept your apology this time" she answered

"Rin!" Someone called

Gumi came out the back door and went and stood next to Rin.

"Rin, me, Lily, Miku, Teto, Luka, and Neru wanted to go to the mall. Do you want to come?"

Suddenly I was dreading Rin's next sentence.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea Gumi! Len will come too and carry our bags, won't you Len?"

She looked over and smiled brightly at me.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

"Oh. Okay then..." Gumi looked a bit confused but seemed to go along with it.

* * *

Lily P.O.V

Gumi came back in with Rin and Len. Len looked absolutely miserable for some reason.

"Okay, that's seems to be everyone. Unless someone wants to ask Haku, Mikuo, and Meiko?" I said

"Hey what about me?" Kaito asked

"You can come!" Miku said

Teto then went upstairs to ask Meiko, while Neru went outside to ask Mikuo and Haku who were still under a tree talking.

Meiko said she didn't want to come and according to Neru, Haku and Mikuo didn't want to come at first but she "Convinced them" which worried me.

We headed out and had a great time shopping. I'm pretty sure the boys just ended up regretting they came but they were nice and carried our bags.

In all we had 170 bags to carry, but the boys managed to carry all of them without dropping them. Len was pretty much buried in the bags he was carrying, all we could see were his feet and his eyes. Kaito and Mikuo being bigger than him were still visible. We crammed all the bags into three cars as well as almost everyone who came. Rin volunteered herself and Len to walk back since the house wasn't obscenely far away, but it would still be a lot of walking. We were forced to agree since we couldn't pack anything else into the cars without them bursting open and things falling out.

"Just be careful, and don't talk to strangers. Do you both have your phones with you?"I ask when we're about to leave.

"Yes, now go, we'll be fine."Rin says.

"You only say that because you're going to make me carry you home."Len comments under his breath.

"What was that?"Rin asks

"Nothing, nothing."Len says turning away and beginning to whistle.

"stay safe you two, we're expecting you back in one hour." I say, still not sure if we should be leaving the two youngest to walk home.

"Just go already, i programmed a taser into my phone just in case."Len says

"Fine, fine. I want a text from both of you every ten minutes, or we're coming to find you."I say.

I still reluctantly start the car and drive away, looking at them in my mirrors as they start taking the walking route home from the mall.

"Did Len say he programmed a taser into his phone?"Kaito asks

"Yes, and i think you should remember that next time you try to take the remote from him."I say.

Kaito goes very silent beneath the pile of bags.

"His abilities with computers scare me sometimes, an i'm starting to think that he has cameras up at home to watch us."Kaito says.

"He probably does, and Rin probably helped him set them up. I swear those two together make one frightening thought." Neru says.

The rest of the ride is spent in silence and when we reach home Kaito and Mikuo are left to carry all the bags inside and to everyones rooms. It was especially funny when Kaito slipped on the stairs and was completely buried underneath a pile of Miku's bags. After taking a picture of it on her phone Miku helped him unbury himself.

It was so obvious that they liked each other, but neither of them would admit it. I think even Luka realized that they liked each other and so had stopped flirting with Kaito, much to the detriment of Mikuo and Len.

After the spill was cleared I checked my phone and thankfully had two messages from the "twins". They looked so much alike, but weren't related, and it was really weird. Their resemblance was uncanny. They even dressed similarly.

As i was thinking this i got the second text from the two of them. I looked out the window, it was starting to get dark.

Maybe i should just go get them, it's getting late.

"Lily can you show me where to put this stuff, it's heavy."Mikuo says stumbling through the door.

I sigh and follow him upstairs.

* * *

Neru P.O.V

I looked out a window. I sighed.

"It's raining guys" I said

Suddenly I heard a small scream from upstairs followed by a yell. Lily came running to the banister.

"What?! It's raining?! Oh no, Rin and Len are out caught in the rain! We have to do something!" Lily said panicking.

"Ah! Lily! This stuff is really heavy! Could you please just tell me where it goes!" Mikuo yelled

"Shut up Mikuo! This is really important! Oh no I knew I shouldn't have let them go alone!" Lily said.

I sighed. If it wasn't Meiko worrying, it was Lily. As rebellious and irresponsible as she could act, she really cared about all of us. I grabbed a roll that Teto had made from a bowl on the kitchen counter and went back into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Don't worry Lily, they're big kids, they can take care of themselves." I said calmly

"Shut up Neru! You don't understand, you never do! You could at least worry a little!" Lily said

I was shocked. I knew I certainly wasn't a favorite in the house because I always spoke my mind whether it was nice or not. However, everyone usually made an attempt to at least be polite to me. No one had ever really been downright mean about it. I was hurt by Lily yelling at me.

"Gumi, get your jacket and come help me find them!" Lily called

"Okay!"

With that, Gumi and Lily ran out the door to look for Len and Rin.

* * *

Gumi P.O.V

I ran outside with Lily. I could barely keep up with her she was so fast!

"Lily! Slow down!" I yelled

"No! We have to find Rin and Len!"

I decided to just go along with it for now.

Twenty minutes later, we were lost and I was sucking wind.

"Li-ly, I can't run anymore" I panted

"Come one we have to find them!"

I was pretty sure she'd leave me behind if I didn't start running so I tried to keep up. Unfortunately I tripped and cut my knee on the pavement.

"Ahh! Lily!" I screamed

"Oh no! You're hurt!"

She ran to my side and looked at my knee.

"That's hurt pretty bad. We should go home." Lily said

I knew she wanted to keep looking for Rin and Len.

"I'll go back, you keep looking." I offered

"No, I'm not letting someone go alone again. Especially not since you're hurt. I'm coming too. Let's just hope that they find their way back safely"

End of Chapter Two

Will they all make it home safe? Is Mikuo still carrying those bags? Are you reading this in an epic voice?

* * *

We will be trying to post new chapters around Tuesday and Thursday. Ideas are welcome.

Divine Justice


	3. Chapter 3

I posted this chapter on the specified day, and by the way, we don't own vocaloid.

* * *

Mikuo P.O.V

This was horrible. Lily was in such a rush, and everyone else was so distracted that everyone forgot I was holding 65 bags. In frustration I dumped them all on the ground. I knew I was going to pay for that later, but I didn't really care. I went downstairs and down into the living room. I sat down on the couch and was almost immediately attacked.

"Hey did you just drop all our stuff?" Miku asked

"What?!" Sweet little Teto decided right then would be a great time to peg me with bread rolls. Luka started throwing strawberries at me for no reason. Miku whacked me over the head once with a leek.

"OW okay fine! I'm sorry! I'll pick them up! OW stop throwing stuff at me!" I said

I huffed as I went upstairs. Seriously? Why did they need so much stuff anyways? I slowly but surely picked up all the bags.

"Okay guys, where do you want this stuff to go?"

No answer.

"Guys!" I yelled

"Mikuo, drop that stuff and get down here!" Miku yelled

Sure. Now they didn't care. I huffed again as I went downstairs.

"What is it?" I asked.

This had better be good.

Miku pointed at the TV. They had turned it on and it was on the news channel. Meiko must have put it on earlier for a while. Just to see what was happening, it was always live. Then I saw them. Rin and Len were on the news.

Rin P.O.V

I glanced over at Len before looking back at the news reporter.

"Hello, I'm Ashley. What are your names" The Reporter asked

"My name is Len Kagamine. This is my friend Rin. Her parents died when she was really young so she doesn't know her last name, but since she looks like me, we say her last name is Kagamine as well." Len said

I nervously stepped back a bit, bumping into Len.

"So, what exactly happened here, Len and Rin?" Ashley asked.

Well, it had started raining not too long after we texted Lily. When it started getting dark we ran into three thugs. Len and I are both brown belts in Karate so we weren't nervous. Len pulled out his phone clicked a button. he pointed it at one of the guys and clicked another button. the guy writhed for a minute like he had been, well, tased. I briefly wondered if Len actually had installed a Taser on his phone. However then the two guys came running at us. Len locked his phone and put it in his pocket. He proceeded to quickly take down his guy. When mine got close enough I grabbed his shirt and used his own momentum to flip him on his back and leave him gasping for air. After we stood up and made sure we were both okay, the news van came around the corner.

"We don't know, we just came walking this way and found them on their backs" Len said

I wondered why he was lying but decided to ask later.

"Oh how interesting! When the police have them now, you two should be getting back to your houses. Do you want a ride home it's raining and it seems like Rin here has the sniffles." Ashley said.

Now that she mentioned it, I did seem to be sniffling. Len politely declined because Lily would kill us if we went in a stranger's car.

When we got home, Lily burst out and hugged us both.

Kaito P.O.V

Lily had sprinted out to make sure Rin and Len were okay. They came inside, and just like Lily and Gumi had been, they were soaked to the bone. Rin was sniffling and sneezing a bit but they seemed to be fine.

"I was SO worried about you guys!" Lily said

"Trust us, she was." Mikuo said

"Here you guys! Teto and I made a meal" Miku said

She and Teto had made soup with bread on the side. We all sat down and ate. Now when I say "Sat down" it sounds like we all sat at the table. In reality, we were all so tired, we sat wherever we could, be it, the floor, the sofa, a chair, the stair rail.

"Anyone up for dessert?" I asked when we were done.

Everyone declined except for Miku. they all went upstairs to bed and the two of us ate ice cream on the couch. When she was finished with her ice cream, she put the bowl on the table and leaned against me. I finished my ice cream and put it on the arm of the couch next to me.

"Miku, we should get to bed now." I said

She didn't answer me.

"Miku?"

Then I realized she was already asleep. I smiled and picked her up and carried her up to her bedroom. I pulled a blanket over her and shut the light off. I went into my bedroom and got into bed. Miku was always really nice to everyone one and didn't really expect anything in return. Sure, the occasional person was hit with a leek, but she was really nice overall. I rolled over and turned off my bedside lamp.

END OF CHAPTER THREE

NEXT TIME IN "THE LAST VOCALOID" JK IT ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER. HAVE YOU EVER NOTICED MOST END-RESULTS ARE LABELED "THE LAST (INSERT NAME HERE)" THINK ABOUT IT.


	4. Chapter 4

This will one of the last chapters I post for a few weeks, enjoy.

Len P.O.V

"Yup, you have a cold."

Rin had woken up feeling horrible and so when Meiko was taking her temperature she came to that conclusion.

"What!? No!? I can't have a cold!" Rin exclaimed

"Well you do, so stay in bed." Meiko said

"But I have to boss Len around this week, this is my only time to do it. I only have another six days to make him do everything i want."Rin complains.

"So glad I'm loved."I say from my seat next to Rin's bed.

Rin gave me a look. I simply shrugged at her. Everyone left the room.

"You know, if you hadn't made me go to the mall, you wouldn't be sick" I said

She gave me another look, and then turned her face away.

"Okay, I'm sorry. What would you like me to do?" I asked

"I'd like a milkshake!" Rin said cheerfully

"Sorry but I can't. Lily and Meiko would kill me. You are sick you know." I replied

"Aww please?" Rin pleaded

"No but... I think Teto and Gumi made pancakes. I'll get you some if you'd like." I said

"Yay!"

I went downstairs and put two pancakes on a plate. I got a lot of weird looks as I went back upstairs. I handed them to Rin

"Ooh these look yummy!" she said

"Yeah, well, eat them. You'll never get better if you starve yourself." I said

"What?"

"Nothing. Really."

Rin gave me a weird look that said "I heard you, I just can't believe you actually just said that". I turned and went to leave.

"Thanks Len." She called

I smiled, though Rin couldn't see it and went downstairs.

Haku P.O.V

I looked in the fridge. Ah well. No one ever left anything good to eat anyways. I took a slice of bread with the intention of making it into toast, before it was ripped from my hands by a horrified Teto. I sighed and sat down on the couch, still hungry, wishing Teto would let me eat some bread once in a while. Neru came back and started yelling at me because apparently she's incapable of sitting in the two empty spots next to me. I got up and went outside, going underneath the tree where Luka had confronted me. I was quietly thinking when I saw a pair of shoes in front of me.

"Um, hi Haku" Mikuo said

I looked up.

"Hi Mikuo" I replied "Can I help you?"

He looked down nervously and then back at me.

"I-I was thinking. Luka is probably going to ask more questions about us going on a date." Mikuo said

"Okay, your point is?" I asked

"Well, um, since we haven't actually ever been on a date, if she asked us separately, the story would seem really sketchy." He said

I still didn't see his point.

"So I was thinking, to make sure she didn't find out we were lying, maybe, we could, um, go on an actual one?" Mikuo said nervously

I stared at him for a minute.

"You know, so if she asks us our details will be the same" He rushed  
Hmm... He was right. Luka was only going to ask more questions. Plus I was still really hungry...

"Okay, give me half an hour to get ready and we can go."

"Whaa? Half an hour? Why so soon?" He said surprised

I shrugged.

"I'm really hungry." I replied "Teto wouldn't let me make toast again and there was nothing else to eat"

"Oh."

I got up to go get ready.

Miku P.O.V

"Guys! There's nothing to eat again!"

I turned my head toward the kitchen where Neru was trying to get some breakfast.

"That's not true. Technically speaking there is food, you just don't want to eat it." Gumi said

"Ketchup is not breakfast!" Neru yelled back

"Guys, don't argue. I'll go out and pick up some food. Everyone can give me one or two things they'd like and I'll get them." I said

"I'll go with you and help you carry the food back. After all, once you've gotten all the requests, you're going to be buying between twelve and twenty items, and who knows how big they'll be." Kaito said

"Okay!" I said

I was happy Kaito was coming. He was right, it would be a lot to carry. He was really nice.

I went around and got everybody's requests, and Kaito and I headed out to the store. Here's what our list looked like.

Teto- Bread rolls

Rin- Orange juice

Len- Banana pudding

Neru- Anything as long as it's edible and she doesn't hate it

Lily- Marshmallows

Gumi- Potato chips, Pretzels

Kaito- Chocolate ice cream, Strawberry ice cream

Luka- Cupcakes

Meiko- Soda, Chocolate

Mikuo- Popcorn

Haku- Bread specially for her that Teto wasn't allowed to take away, Jam

Me- Soup

Okay, I won't lie and say it was a normal list. Kaito and I went to the store and got everything except strawberry ice cream.

"Well why don't we get cotton candy ice cream instead" I suggested

"Seriously? Cotton candy is the worst flavor of ice cream ever! Not that I wouldn't still eat it if it was my only option, but it's also not my first choice." Kaito said

"Oookay then. Caramel swirl?" I said

"Sure."

We finished buying the food and while Kaito was finishing up the bagging I noticed white hair and turquoise hair in the crowd. I elbowed Kaito and pointed it out to him.

"That couldn't be.." Kaito started

They turned to go into a café and we saw their faces

"Mikuo and Haku." I finished in surprise

Mikuo P.O.V

I nervously sat down at the table. Haku apparently could get a lot done in a little time. She had put on a pretty dress, done a little makeup, put on her shoes and still had time to yell at Len for leaving banana peels around. Her dress was a knee-length, sleeveless purple dress, it had ruffles at the top, turning into the strap, and a black belt around her waist. She was also wearing black, ankle-high, gladiator sandals.

"So what are you going to eat?" Haku asked

I jumped.

"Um, maybe a sandwich?" I answered

"Um, okay." She said

I sound like an idiot.

"I think I'm going to get fish and chips." She said

What have I gotten myself into? I have no idea what to do!

"Um, okay." I replied.

The waiter came and took our orders and we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So, Haku..." I said

"Yes?" Haku replied

"I was wondering if maybe you'd-"  
"Here's your food!" the waiter said

Of course.

We ate, not really talking. Afterwards, we decided to go on a walk in a nearby park.

"Haku." I said, this time determined not to let something happen.

"What is it Mikuo?" She asked

"I was thinking-"

All of a sudden, she grabbed my arm and pulled my to the side of the path we were walk on, just as a biker came through, cycling really fast.

"Be careful!" She said, with an edge of worry in her voice.

It's hopeless.

We continued walking for a while and I decided to try again.

"Um, Haku." I said, for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Yes Mikuo?" She said

"Um, would you like to-"

Then she tripped and I quickly turned and caught her.

"Oh, sorry." She said

I'm in hell.

Then something I never expected to happen, happened. She regained her footing, looked up at me, smiled and then leaned up and kissed me. I have never been more surprised in my entire life. I had been thoroughly convinced by then, that fate just didn't want us to be together.

"Yeah, I'll be your girlfriend." She said smiling

Wait. She knew that entire time that I was trying to ask her?! Why didn't she say something before!?

Now I'm convinced fate goes out of its way to make me feel pathetic.

Gumi P.O.V

I was sitting on the couch. Luka and Teto were also sitting on the couch and Neru was sitting on the floor. Everyone else was off doing who knows what? Like I have time to keep track of everything everyone does. And actually that sort of thing was coming up in our conversation.

"Personally, I still can't believe no one knew they were dating, not even Miku!" Luka said

"Well, who knows they might have just kept it a big secret so they wouldn't feel embarrassed about anything." I said.

"Hmm, That's an awfully big secret to keep though, don't you think?" Teto said quietly

"Yeah, but that also doesn't mean it's impossible to keep either."I said.

"Guys, You're overlooking one huge fact. If they have been dating this whole time, why didn't we notice them going on dates? Are we ignorant, or were they not actually dating?" Neru said

"Maybe they left at different times and just met up somewhere so they wouldn't be noticed by any of us." Luka said

"That would be a lot of trouble though, wouldn't it? Also, for convenience sake, they would have to leave around the same time." Teto said

"True, but some people want privacy as well and maybe the both of them are like that, so they decided not to tell anyone about it." I said.

"They both do seem like the kind of people who would be that way." Neru stated

"And even if they weren't, that still doesn't mean that someone might know they were dating, I mean someone might know have we asked everybody?" Luka said.

"Umm, no the only people that we didn't ask, are Meiko, Rin, and Len." I said

"Well, they're all home right now, should we ask?" Teto asked.

"Okay, but we should split up so we can get the answers quicker and come to a conclusion." Luka said.

"You guys can go ahead, but I would like to stay here if you don't mind." Neru said

"That's fine, I can go ask Meiko, Teto can ask Rin and, Gumi can ask Len." said Luka.

So we all split up to ask the others and these were their answers...

Len said He didn't know and he didn't really care, Rin said "Really? That's so exciting!", And Meiko raised her eyebrow and said "Interesting, now go away, I'm talking to someone." and made Luka go away.

"Well, if they were dating it turns out they managed to make sure none of us knew." Teto said.

"How did they do that, sometimes it is easy to tell when two people like each other, and the fact that they fooled us into not realizing sooner or even when they first started dating." Luka complained.

"I think I know one way to get the "truth" out of those two." Neru said using her fingers to make quotation marks around the word truth.

"Really what is it?" I asked.

"Seriously, I thought you guys would get this, being the way you are, but I don't "dare" insult you." she said once more doing the quotations around the word dare.

"Ohhh, a Truth or Dare game! That might actually work. Good thinking Neru." Luka said with joy.

"Thanks! Now if we can get a majority of the household to go along with it, than we can get them to play!" Neru replied

They settled down and started discussing who would vote yes.

Kaito P.O.V

"What the heck? Why were they out? Why didn't someone tell me they left together? This is so weird!"

Miku was freaking out because nobody had told her that Mikuo and Haku were apparently going on a date. I was pretty sure no one else had noticed either.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" I asked

"Umm, what are our options.." She said

She thought for a minute or two.

"I've got it! Let's follow them!" Miku said

Wow. Way to be un-cliche Miku. She was sweet but predictable.

We decided peering through the windows of the café would make us look like creepers so we waited until they came out. They walked to the park and Miku almost gave us away by almost screaming when Mikuo nearly got run over. We kept walking, making sure to keep our distance so they wouldn't see us. Honestly blue hair didn't help.

"What are they saying?" Miku wondered out loud

Then we saw Haku trip. I wasn't sure what Miku or Mikuo saw, but it seemed pretty clear to me that she tripped on purpose. Though we were out of earshot, Mikuo's face got red enough for us to notice.

"Aww..." Miku said

I had wondered how she'd take this. She had every right to be jealous of Haku because from her eyes, it might seem like Haku was stealing her brother from her. I was glad that she was happy for him instead.

I heard a small gasp escape from Miku, so I looked up to see Haku kissing Mikuo. She stopped and said something. I looked back and noticed Miku was smiling again.

"Let's go back home now" I said to Miku

She nodded.

Twenty minutes later we were back. We had resolved along the way that we weren't going to tell anyone. We were met at the door by Luka, asking if we wanted to play truth or dare.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" Miku said happily

"Kaito?" Luka asked

"Umm..." I said trying to decide if it was worth the risks

"Okay guys! I'm pretty sure Kaito and Miku are in!" Luka yelled to whoever was inside.

Um...

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

(PLACE CATCHY END SONG HERE)

* * *

Just to reiterate, this will be one of the last chapters i post for a few weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

This will be the last chapter I post. If you want to continue reading the story go to and search for it. My colleague is still posting on that site.

* * *

Mikuo P.O.V

I came home with Haku, and I was really happy until I was told we'd were playing truth or dare by majority vote.

I hate my life.

"Mikuo, truth or dare?" Luka said

Oh great. May as well pick truth, as it tends to be on the safer, less painful side.

"Truth" I said nervously

Luka smiled. Oh no...

"Are you actually dating Haku?" She asked me

Oh thank goodness. If she had asked how long I had been dating Haku, I would have had to lie, and Haku would know I was lying.

"Yes" I replied

Luka looked surprised but we moved on.

Teto P.O.V

"Teto, truth or dare?"

This wasn't good. It was never good when Neru asked. Oh well. Mikuo just said truth, so...

"Dare." I replied cautiously

Neru thought for a minute.

"I dare you to burn a piece of bread!"

I knew Neru could be mean, but I never thought she'd be that mean!

"No!" I said louder than I meant to

"Okay, do you want to accept the consequences?" Neru asked

Anything but that...

"Yes"

"Out of Len, Kaito, and Mikuo, who would you kill, enslave, and marry?"

Oh no.

I can't say I'd marry any of them because either Haku, Miku, or Rin are going to kill me! And I wouldn't kill or enslave any of them either...

"Um, I would, hang on let me think.."

"Hurry up I'm growing old"

"Hang on!"

"Seriously! Go faster!"

"I'd kill Len, enslave Kaito and marry Mikuo!"

Well that was rash... But Neru was pushing me to make a decision to quickly...

"But since I wouldn't kill, marry, or enslave any of them, that was more abstract, than real" I said to appease three extremely angry girls.

That was too close.

Meiko P.O.V

"Meiko, truth or dare?" Len asked

"Dare!" I said

Why not? It wasn't everyday we played truth or dare.

"I dare you to let me draw a banana on your face with a permanent marker!"

Fantastic.

"Okay fine." I said

Minutes later my face was sporting a poorly drawn banana.

And that's probably why we don't play too often...

Gumi P.O.V

Aww.. Poor Meiko... I'll get Len for you don't worry...

Len P.O.V

"Len, truth or dare?" Gumi asked with a mischievous grin

"Dare"

I only said dare because she probably would have said I was a chicken if I said truth... Her or Rin...

"I dare you to sing a love song to Rin!" Gumi said

Forget it, I'll take the teasing... No turning back now though, right?

I turned to Rin and started singing "Paralyzed" by Big Time Rush. She was smiling the entire time, occasionally taking a break to cough or sneeze.

When I finished, Gumi started laughing uncontrollably at me.

Wow... Thanks Gumi...

Rin leaned towards me.

"Later we should watch a movie with Miku and Kaito." She said

I nodded. That sounded like fun.

Miku P.O.V

"Miku, truth or dare?" Kaito asked me

I was a bit worried. What if he told me to tell everyone what we saw.. No, he wouldn't do that. We made an agreement. So, let's have some fun...

"Both!" I said

Kaito though for a minute.

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"A person, What's the dare?"

Kaito gave me the evil eye. I gave him the sweetest, most innocent look I could. He took another minute to think.

"I dare you to punch Len!"

I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to Len, who looked kinda scared. I pulled my arm back. All of a sudden Rin grabbed his arms and held them behind him so he couldn't cover his face and then smiled at me. I punched him as hard as I could in the shoulder. He jumped, but seemed relieved I didn't go for the face. I sat back down, grinning.

Kaito P.O.V

"Truth or dare Kaito?" Rin said

"How about... Both" I replied

It was risky saying both after I said the same thing to her best friend... But let's see.

"Why'd you ask Miku who she had a crush on?"

"Curiousity"

Rin gave me a look that said "Why were you curious?" But since she wasn't allowed to ask me another question she moved on to thinking about the dare.

"I dare you to... Ding dong ditch the neighbors!"

Oh no, this is not good.

"Which neighbors?" I asked nervously

"The ones on the left!"

Oh no. This was going downhill. They hated me already because we used to go over to their house for dinner and stuff... Then I forgot my scarf there and knocked on their door at 3:00 AM to get it back... Five times... And now, if they could ensure I ended up in a dark pit of hell where my scarf was burned continuously in front of me, they would!

"Fine but only if Len comes with me." I said.

"No way, I already did my dare." Len said.

I sighed and stood up to walk to the door. Slowly everyone else followed. I crept to the neighbors so they wouldn't notice me. I rang the doorbell and made a bolt back into our house. Soon after they answered their door you could hear screaming about kids and their games.

I sat down on the couch, panting from sprinting.

"There, I did it. Happy now?" I said to Rin

"Extremely" She replied

Luka P.O.V

"Truth or dare?" Haku asked me

"Truth!"

I wasn't about to take any risks with this one.

"Why do you care so much about our love life?"

I paused for a minute to think. Not about why, about how to say it.

Normally I would just say that I want to know everything about everyone, but these are my friends if I told them that would they tell me things anymore?

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain, but I have hobbies and so do you. It just turns out that my hobby is to find perfect matches. If I'm not mistaken it seems like you two have liked each other for a long time maybe even before you both started dating."

Haku looked at me with a look that said "Are you kidding me? That's the dumbest hobby I've ever heard of." In fairness to her, she didn't really like romance that much anyways. I would suggest a romantic movie on movie night, and she would say that if we put it on, she was going upstairs. Honestly, she's lucky she got a boyfriend at all.

"Whatever" Haku said

Lily P.O.V

We played truth or dare for a while longer but people were starting to fall asleep. So we just ended the game and went to bed. I'm pretty sure Miku, Kaito, Len, and Rin, all stayed up and watched a movie, but it I didn't stop them because I didn't care if they could get up in the morning or not.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

Len P.O.V

We had just finished the movie. At one in the morning. We were all so tired we had to drag ourselves up the stairs. We mumbled good night, collapsed on our beds, and didn't expect to see each other again until noon. Good times.

THE REAL END OF CHAPTER FIVE

THOSE AFTER-THE-ENDING BITS ARE JUST AS ANNOYING IN A STORY, AREN'T THEY?

* * *

Just to reiterate, this will be the last chapter i post for this story. If you would like to continue reading it is on , search for it, it will be there. If needed i will post instructions on how to find it.


	6. Chapter 6

Here are the instructions to find the story on Quizilla

Go to (I can't put the actual address in here so it is one letter per line, just go down from here.)

Q

u

i

z

i

l

l

a

.

T

e

e

n

n

i

c

k

.com

in the search bar type 'Chaos Unfolding' though without the quote thingies.

It should be the only thing that comes up according to my colleague.

For reference it is by Glitchingpixels


End file.
